Battle Point Ranking (All Hosts)
This is a list of the top people BP on respective host, if you have an updated value please feel free to add it. |-| Unlimited Ninja= - class="wikitable" style="text-align: center;" !No. - style="height:30px" 1 - style="height:30px" 2 - style="height:30px" 3 - style="height:30px" 4 - style="height:30px" 5 - style="height:30px" 6 - style="height:30px" 7 - style="height:30px" 8 - style="height:30px" 9 - style="height:30px" 10 - style="height:30px" 11 - style="height:30px" 12 - style="height:30px" 13 - style="height:30px" 14 - style="height:30px" 15 - style="height:30px" 16 - style="height:30px" 17 - style="height:30px" 18 - style="height:30px" 19 - style="height:30px" 20 } class="wikitable sortable" ! style="width:130px;" scope="column" Name ! style="width:110px;" scope="column" Server ! style="width:110px;" scope="column" Level ! style="width:130px;" scope="column" BattlePoint - DeathSlayer S1-6 2 RI Lv.45 10,582,445 - style="height:30px" Sting S1-6 2 RI Lv.45 9,204,661 - style="height:30px" Uchiha Guii S1-6 2 RI Lv.43 8,865,209 - style="height:30px" Jiekie S7-12 2 RI Lv.46 9,933,502 - style="height:30px" Sin89 S7-12 2 RI Lv.32 8,630,926 - style="height:30px" RAIKAGE S17-20 2 RI Lv.47 12,493,680 - style="height:30px" John Curry S17-20 2 RI Lv.31 9,495,869 - style="height:30px" Batusay S21-24 2 RI Lv.46 9,831,891 - style="height:30px" Dustbunney S25-28 2 RI Lv.47 11,731,343 - style="height:30px" Echizen S35-40 2 RI Lv.46 9,495,316 - style="height:30px" Uchiha Fabuz S35-40 2 RI Lv.45 8,912,305 - style="height:30px" Makunouchi S47-53 2 RI Lv.47 11,510,962 - style="height:30px" MrZ * S47-53 2 RI Lv.14 9,616,467 - style="height:30px" Sellath S54-59 2 RI Lv.47 13,419,543 - style="height:30px" ricklee S54-59 2 RI Lv.36 9,212,214 - style="height:30px" Fatedwind S60-65 2 RI Lv.45 10,201,761 - style="height:30px" Nyx S60-65 2 RI Lv.43 8,826,956 - style="height:30px" DarkMemroia S66-69 2 RI Lv.47 13,708,642 - style="height:30px" Amongades S75-80 2 RI Lv.46 10,471,475 - style="height:30px" Ramen Jutsu S85-86 2 RI Lv.42 9,927,398 } } *Note: the Ranking is based on servers, to see the BP ranking click on "BattlePoint". *Checked Servers:- S1-154. - EU Servers= Top 20 Unlimited Ninja players Battle Point rankings in EU servers. JOYFUN Last Rank update: 11/15/2015. Last BattlePoint update: 12/07/2015. Main editor: Noxxx7 * - class="wikitable" style="text-align: center;" !No. - style="height:30px" 1 - style="height:30px" 2 - style="height:30px" 3 - style="height:30px" 4 - style="height:30px" 5 - style="height:30px" 6 - style="height:30px" 7 - style="height:30px" 8 - style="height:30px" 9 - style="height:30px" 10 - style="height:30px" 11 - style="height:30px" 12 - style="height:30px" 13 - style="height:30px" 14 - style="height:30px" 15 - style="height:30px" 16 - style="height:30px" 17 - style="height:30px" 18 - style="height:30px" 19 - style="height:30px" 20 } class="wikitable sortable" ! style="width:130px;" scope="column" Name ! style="width:110px;" scope="column" Server ! style="width:110px;" scope="column" Level ! style="width:130px;" scope="column" BattlePoint - Thierry S1-2 2 RI Lv.46 17,633,952 - style="height:30px" guydacosta S1-2 2 RI Lv.45 10,682,048 - style="height:30px" Bird Lyly S1-2 2 RI Lv.43 10,072,291 - style="height:30px" PITER S3-6 2 RI Lv.48 12,645,305 - style="height:30px" Fox Crogi S7-10 2 RI Lv.44 10,807,827 - style="height:30px" Asami S11-16 2 RI Lv.45 11,433,599 - style="height:30px" Black Elmy S11-16 2 RI Lv.46 11,318,156 - style="height:30px" Elycia S11-16 2 RI Lv.42 9,970,699 - style="height:30px" Rorschach S17-22 2 RI Lv.44 11,097,509 - style="height:30px" Eniamus S23-26 2 RI Lv.46 11,445,553 - style="height:30px" Trickz S27-32 2 RI Lv.48 14,243,567 - style="height:30px" Kadilla S27-32 2 RI Lv.46 13,718,287 - style="height:30px" Kat! S33-38 2 RI Lv.46 11,723,273 - style="height:30px" MilfHunt3r S33-38 2 RI Lv.45 11,528,546 - style="height:30px" EnderW S39-42 2 RI Lv.45 10,932,907 - style="height:30px" Midiana S43-44 2 RI Lv.49 12,996,924 - style="height:30px" Alexchaos S47-49 2 RI Lv.47 11,120,669 - style="height:30px" Ahry S68-69 2 RI Lv.48 15,131,705 - style="height:30px" Ahleatha S72-73 2 RI Lv.44 9,355,214 - style="height:30px" Shaw Shank Sanji S74-75 2 RI Lv.46 13,920,580 } } *Note: The Ranking is based on servers, to see the BP ranking click on "BP". *Checked Servers:- S1-100. }} |-| Ninja Classic= Top 20 Ninja Classic players Battle Point rankings. http://nc.games.la/ Last update 9/14/2015 Editor:]Kakashi[ |-| Ninja Classic Brazil= Top 20 Ninja Classic Brazil players Battle Point rankings. http://nc.jogos321.com.br/ Last update 23/12/2015 Main Editor: Skullsheron The () after the BPs is the diference of BPs since the last update at 21/11/2015 |-| Ninja World Online= Top 10 Ninja World Online players Battle Point rankings. http://ninjaworld.ru/ Last update 3/23/2015. Main editor: Noxxx7 |-| Anime Ninja= Top 20 Anime Ninja players Battle Point rankings. http://ninja.playwebgame.com/ Last update 18/11/2015. Main editor: Nakiri Erina. Note: Updated on a weekly/monthly basis. |-| Ultimate Naruto= Top 20 Ultimate Naruto players Battle Point rankings. http://un.tagame.com/ Last update 17/12/2015. Main editor: Nakiri Erina. Credit to: Staltmors for the big help. PS: Most of these rankings are currently outdated. Take them thus with a grain of salt. |-| Ninja Online= Top 20 Ninja Online players battle point rankings. http://ninjaonline.playwebgame.com/home/ Main Editor: Nakiri Erina. Thanks to Yuukisuna for the big help. Updated 21/1/16 |-| Naruto Online= Top 10 Naruto Online players Battle Point rankings. http://www.1377.com/hyt/ Last update 6/12/2015. Main editor: Nakiri Erina. Note: Updated on a weekly/monthly basis. __NOEDITSECTION__